1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee airbag apparatus, and more particularly, to a knee airbag apparatus equipped with an airbag cushion that develops upward without sagging downward to be positioned between the instrumental panel and a passenger's knee.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, A vehicle is equipped with airbag apparatuses, safety devices, which protect passengers with an airbag cushion inflated by inflow gas in an accident.
Those airbag apparatuses are installed at desired positions in the vehicle and there have been proposed a driver airbag apparatus mounted in a steering wheel to protect a driver in a driver seat, a passenger airbag apparatus mounted at the upper portion in a glove box to protect a passenger in a passenger seat, a curtain airbag apparatus mounted on a roof rail to protect a passenger's side, and a knee airbag apparatus mounted in a instrument panel to protect a passenger's knee.
In these apparatuses, according to the knee airbag apparatus, an airbag housing accommodating an inflator, which is a device generating gas, and an airbag cushion is disposed at the lower portion in the instrument panel and an inflator, such that the airbag cushion protects the passenger's knee by being inflated and developed by inflow gas from the inflator in a car accident.
However, since the knee airbag apparatus is disposed at the lower portion in the instrument panel, lower than the passenger's knee, the airbag cushion should inflate upward without sagging downward to be positioned between the instrument panel and the passenger's knee in order to protect the passenger's knee.